


Magic in the Air

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Series: Commissions [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Curvy Woman, Deep kissing, Dick Growth, F/M, Lipples, Long Tongue, Nipple Growth, Stomach Bulging, cock growth, femboy, horse cock growth, huge cock, lots of other stuff I don't know the name for, mouths for nipples, nipple sucking, partial tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Norman is an elfish looking man with a huge cock, Beth is a curvaceous woman with some magical prowess but a bit of a 'mistake' streak. So what happens when the two of them get a room and want to fuck? Let's find out
Series: Commissions [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390072
Kudos: 19





	Magic in the Air

“Heh, you devious little devil, just can’t wait, can you?” The giggling couple made their way through the tavern to their shared room. “Hey, watch the merchandise~” The male, who was smaller than his female companion, turned to playfully push his ‘assailant’ back.

“Oh? The merchandise? I don’t recall paying for it, I just wanted to inspect it closer.” She smiled as she leaned down to kiss her friend deeply, gripping his hips and pushing him against the wall. Her wide hips and curvy body made her look overall larger than him, as well as taller, so it was fairly easy for her to keep him pinned. “And how dare you call me devious, you’re the one attempting to seduce me, after all.”

They shared a momentary smirk before resuming their tongue-lashing tirade. They moaned into each other's mouths as the woman reached further back underneath her male companion, lifting him by his rear, making him yelp as he pulled away. “Goodness, you’re so content to have your way with me, aren’t you?”

“Oh, I am. I’m going to enjoy my night with you, very, VERY thoroughly.” She carried him as they continued to their room, and she kicked in the door. “Now, let's get to have some fun.” She walked up to the bed, the door closing behind her, as she tossed her lover for the night onto the bed.

“Hah. Come on then Beth, take me~” He smiled as he spread his legs, showing off his growing bulge as Beth crawled onto the bed. She moved over top of him, pushing him gently down to the mattress with her hand as she hovered her other hand over his bulge.

“Honestly Norman, you are such an adorable little piece of work. I could just absolutely devour you.” Beth smirked as she rubbed his growing bulge, making him moan softly. She leaned forward, rubbing her other hand across his chest, feeling a slight wetness beneath his shirt. “Someone sure is eager, aren’t you, my little tiefling?”

Norman chuckled as he gripped her hand, pushing it harder into his chest. “Oh, you have no idea.” Beth smiled as she felt a small mouth wrap around her finger through his shirt. Gripping his cock harder, making him arch his back with a pleasurable hiss. “Oh yes. You know exactly what I love, don’t you?”

“I know you like the back of my hand.” With that, she took her hand away from his cock, magic glowing in her palm. “Now hold still.” Norman froze up as her magic started to glow brighter, knowing full well what could happen, given her…reputation.

“N-now Beth, don’t do anything drastic now…please?” Beth smirked as she closed her hand around the magic, and Norman slammed his eyes shut. Yet nothing happened, he opened one eye to see Beth smirking cheekily. “What did you do?”

He opened his other eye and felt a small gust of wind hit his chest. He looked down, seeing his bare chest, her hand still on it. “Have some faith in me Norman, I don’t mess up every single spell…usually.” Norman rolled his eyes with a bemused smile on his face but went back to the pleasurable fun. He reached his hands out, gripping onto Beth’s ass with a soft slap.

“Someone’s feeling frisky tonight.” Beth pushed down harder on his chest, pushing him deeper into the mattress, and pushing a finger into one of his nipples. Norman bit his lip as his nipple opened wide and began to suck on her finger. Having mouths for nipples was something he loved to do often, given he had shapeshifter genetics, which also allowed for him to have endless fun.

For example, he had the appearance of a lithe elf, rather wide hips for his body, fair pale skin, and long blonde hair. His green eyes glimmered with mischief as his cock throbbed…his massive, organ-rearranging cock. “You know it, my amazing witch. I do so love it when you are possessive over me.”

Beth smiled wider as she moved forward, sitting on top of Norman’s cock, her pussy rubbing up and down his shaft. “Oh, believe me, I’m far more than possessive. I’m greedy, devious, ravenous, and most importantly, selfish~” Her smile spread wider, like the Cheshire cat, glaring down at Norman as she loomed over him. “Now, will you be a good little bard and sing a song for me?”

“Whatever would you like me to sing for you, my lady?” Beth pondered jokingly for a second, looking to the ceiling.

“Oh, I know!” She sat up on Norman's cock, gripping it with her hand and aiming it on her pussy. Without warning or waiting, she pushed herself down on his cock, biting her lip to force down her moan, while Norman didn’t hold it back one bit. “Glorious. I love this one so much~” She lifted herself up slightly before pushing back down on his cock, making him moan even louder.

“How…” Norman lifted his head, curious to see how she had managed to fit his entire cock into her pussy, only for his eyes to widen in shock. The whole thing undoubtedly was inside, and the large bulge in her stomach showed it. Pushing all the way up her stomach, reaching just below her swaying breasts, pushing out without any sign of strain, or of pain.

She chuckled as she reached down, squeezing his cock through her skin, making him let out a shivering moan. “I took the liberty of…modifying my body before we got started. The best part about magic, my dear Norman, is you can hide it with other spells. Speaking of which.” She smiled as she gripped her nipples, tugging roughly as she let out a pleasurable grunt. Before Norman’s eyes, Beth’s nipples started to stretch out, growing longer and thicker, much to Norman’s pleasure.

“Well, this is interesting. I like it though~” Norman sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pushed his head between her breasts. Beth chuckled as she squeezed her tits around Norman’s head, bouncing up and down on his cock renewed vigor.

“Such a devious little man you are. Who would think that you’re the one trying to take advantage of me now~” Beth’s smirk stretched from cheek to cheek as she let her nipples go, now several inches long and grabbed Norman’s shoulders. With a swift show of strength, she pushed down on him, forcing him away from her and pinning him back down beneath her. “Now, let me teach you a proper lesson…boy~”

Her final word was emphasized with such authority that it made Norman blush deeply as he clutched the sheets with gleeful lust. “Boy? Well…I’m fairly certain I’m not a boy, but…I’m always open to learning.” He smirked in turn, but then moaned loudly, arching his back as Beth slammed back down onto his cock.

“Watch yourself, you seem to forget where you stand…or lay, in this case.” Beth slowly leaned down, moving her hips with seasoned precision as she fucked herself on Norman’s throbbing cock. With a slight hum, she pushed her hands onto his chest, pulling on his lipples lower lips, baiting out the tongues. They came out, much like Norman’s upper mouth, eager to be filled. Long, drooling tongues, far longer than the one in Norman’s mouth, and eager to latch onto something.

Beth reached down, grabbing her long nipples, aiming them quickly and leaning the rest of the way down. She let out a soft gasp of pleasure as her nipples passed the lips on Norman’s chest. The large, stretched nipples of her tits seemed to push far deeper into Norman’s chest than they should have, but she didn’t care. As the long tongues wrapped around her nipples, then around her areola, she finally let out a loud moan, arching her back as Norman chuckled beneath her.

“Not so tough now h-mmph!” Beth pushed her hand straight down into his face, silencing him and pushing him deeper into the mattress.

“I said, I was going to teach you a proper lesson, didn’t I?” Norman looked up to her with pure lust in his eyes, nodding slowly, as much as he could, anyway. “Good, then let me give the lesson. Which is simple.” She leaned in close, his lipples still sucking on her tits as she did so. She got close to his ear, whispering ever so gently and sensually that it made him shiver. “I’m in charge, I make the rules, and I say…you need some changes~”

As her other hand traveled down his body, they both glowed bright green with her magic, the other still in his mouth. Norman’s eyes quivered with nervous anticipation, yet he was always excited when she did stuff like this, never quite knowing what she was going to do, or what was going to happen. With a surge of magic, a slight jolt through his body, and a shiver down his spine, it was done.

He looked up to her with a raised eyebrow, wondering if her magic had misfired once again, but then he felt it. His heart felt like it was about to beat through his chest as his arousal spiked to levels he never felt before. As his eyes looked to Beth in new ways, he noticed that her eyes were bugging out in turn as she pulled away from him, letting out a loud moan.

Her hand still stayed in his mouth, but her nipples pulled out of his lipples with a loud pop, his long tongues squirming as they flopped against his body, eager for more, yet finding nothing. As Beth moaned louder, bordering on a shriek, Norman finally got a good look at what caused it. Her stomach was bulging even further than before, bushing easily past her chest entirely, and the outline was undeniable.

He reached up, pulling her hand from his mouth, feeling his tongue flop out of his mouth. His eyes snapped down and came to see a tongue hanging from his mouth even longer than either of the ones in his lipples, and he was fine with that. “Juth couldn’t resist, could you?” His speech was slightly impaired from his oversized tongue hanging from his mouth, but he had enough practice with large objects in his mouth.

“Fuck. Yes. I…fuck!” Her screams of pure pleasure and ecstasy were just amplified as she bounced on his cock, almost seeming to come close to smacking herself in the chin with the thing. “So big. So fucking big. Fucking gods, it’s so big!”

Norman couldn’t help but laugh, seeing Beth lose herself like this was a rare thing, and he wanted to enjoy it. He placed his hands on her hips, rocking her back and forth slowly as his three tongues moved to intertwin themselves. It was something he enjoyed doing when he had the chance, and having his main tongue be as long as it was, well, he loved it even more.

Then he moved his hips, pushing up into her with enough force to knock the air out of her, her eyes snapping wide as she just stayed still and quiet. He felt a shiver pass through her body as juices began to drip down his balls. She orgasmed, and it apparently was so strong that it virtually sent her into a shock. “Beth?” Just him saying her name seemed to snap her back, causing her to blink her eyes, looking around as if she was lost, then down to him.

“Norman? I…what…” Norman was rightfully shocked; she really did orgasm herself so hard she knocked herself out. As Norman opened his mouth wider, to attempt to talk to her, he was completely blindsided by something big, heavy, wet and warm slapping his face…hard.

His head reeled back, his tongue instinctively wrapping around whatever it was, but he realized that was a bad idea. Beth moaned, and as Norman lifted his head, he was greeted by her dripping pussy lips, but a slightly different shade as normal. His eyes went wide as he moved his head slightly to the side to get a better look at what hit him.

Growing from Beth’s crotch was a truly massive horsecock, long, thick, and crossed with veins that pulsed with her heartbeat. But as he quickly saw, it wasn’t a normal one, given her pussy was on the end of it, as opposed to a normal urethra. Beth saw this too, or more likely felt it, but she was just as shocked as Norman. She gave him a nervous grin, shrugging meekly as she let out one single word. “Oops?” Norman shook his head, smiling as he did so, he loved her so much.


End file.
